


Nothing Was Keeping Her Here

by NoDecaff4Me



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, POV Felicity Smoak, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, coming home, the ending I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoDecaff4Me/pseuds/NoDecaff4Me
Summary: A short post-season 7 finale ficlet about the moment Felicity comes back to the cabin after destroying the wall and stopping Eden Corp. from taking the Archer program global.





	Nothing Was Keeping Her Here

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all @babblesqueen's fault over on twitter... But ever since I read her tweet about Felicity going back in time back to a sleeping Oliver with baby Mia in his lap I couldn't stop thinking about that image. 
> 
> This is the result of it. I hope you'll enjoy the read :)  
xo

They had won. After all those years working in secret, Felicity had finally done it.

In a collective effort they had torn down the wall. Star City would be whole again, both her children and the citizens of the city would be safe now that Archer was destroyed, and - most importantly - Mia and Willam had finally met.

Felicity couldn’t believe how different and yet so alike her children were. They had inherited so much from their father, from their big hearts to their stubbornness to their persistence in the face of adversity. And from this point forward, they would always have each other to lean on, of that she was sure, as well as friends they could count on if needed. 

She smiled at the thought as she sat her bag down on the tiled kitchen counter before stepping into the open living area.

There was still a lot of work that needed to be done, but she was sure it could be done if everyone worked together. She’d always believed that a solution could be found to solve the friction between the Glades and the City. The citizens of the cities she had fought for the majority of her life would have a bright future ahead of them. But this wasn’t her victory, it was theirs, and now it would be upon this next generation of heroes to continue with the legacy.

Felicity let her eyes wander as she walked through the now quiet space she had called home for so many years. Countless memories had been made here, good and bad, but over the years the good had outnumbered the bad although it hadn’t been easy for her at first. She had struggled in her role as a single mother. She had made a lot of mistakes along the way and wished more than once that she could’ve done some things differently, but she didn’t feel bad about it all.

After all, she got to watch her beautiful baby girl becoming an independent, strong young woman that she was so proud of. 

_ Oliver would be too, Felicity thought, of both their children. _

Felicity’s fingers delicately caressed the clay plaque of Mia’s hand and footprints that she and Oliver had made the second month after their daughter was born. It was one of the last memories they were able to make together before the night the Monitor had shown up and changed everything. 

From that night forward, it had hung in her bedroom and had become the centerpiece of all of Mia’s artworks and achievements. Surrounding it were her first drawings of them together with ‘auntie Nyssa’, the first drawing she had made in kindergarten, the first prize she had won at the gymnastics tournament when she was in 3rd grade. It was all still there. And yet... Everything felt different now that she was back from the City and had said goodbye to her children. There was a strong feeling of yearning lingering in the house’s walls. A feeling Felicity knew far too well after all her years separated from Oliver.

Felicity went back to the entrance, turning off all the lights as she made her way back outside. She took a deep breath of the crisp night air and descended the steps to the small wooden terrace, its floorboards creaking underneath her feet. 

It felt like a lifetime ago since she’d last set foot into the yard of the cottage. It held too many memories for her to enjoy it by herself and, after Nyssa’s training with Mia had been concluded, there was no real use for it. 

Felicity took off her shoes and socks before she walked down the stairs to the lawn. The grass was still wet from the night as she watched the early dawn light creep its way over the night sky, the sun would soon peek out from behind the hills in the distance.

A sudden change of energy in the air made her turn around, already knowing who would be there to greet her.

“I’m ready,” Felicity said.

“Where I’m taking you there is no return,” the celestial being she’d come to know as the Monitor said in a deep metallic sounding voice.

“I’ve waited for a very long time to see him,” Felicity looked down at her wedding band and smiled as she looked back at him. She glanced back at the small cabin she had proudly called home for the past twenty years for a short second before continuing, “Believe me. I’m ready.”

The Monitor only nodded before a portal opened at the far corner of the lawn and Felicity walked towards it without any hesitation. 

She’d spent all these years thinking of everyone else but herself and while she did that gladly, knowing it was all for her children, it was finally the right time to think of herself and Oliver.

*******************

Felicity blinked and looked around her, trying to remember what she was about to do… apparently the sleepless nights with a teething 6 month old baby was clearly starting to get to her head.

She picked up a couple of logs from the woodpile outside their cabin and headed back in for the nice dinner and her first glass of wine since she’d stopped breastfeeding Mia. Oliver had promised it to her and she held him to it.

“Ahhh, mom juice…,” she sighed as she approached the kitchen to grab her glass after laying the logs in the fireplace. She smiled at her husband and watched as he finished setting the table for them both. 

Oliver took his glass to toast with her and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before they both took a sip from their wine.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” she looked at him from over the rim of her glass, “I really miss William.” 

“Yeah…,“ Oliver sighed “you know. I think if this is our new normal we should talk with his grandparents about getting shared custody.” 

Felicity hummed in agreement as she stepped closer to him and let her fingers run through the short hair at the back of his head before tracing the outline of his jaw, “I’d love that. Mia’s gonna need her older brother.” 

Oliver closed his eyes and leaned into her gentle touch just as a strange sound came from the front hallway, interrupting their peaceful silence.

Instinctively, Oliver pushed Felicity behind him and placed himself protectively in between her and the possible threat. He grabbed the nearest kitchen knife and quietly headed towards the strange noise, Felicity a few cautious steps behind him. 

“Oliver?” she asked as she watched him put the knife down and look out the open window. 

“It was nothing,” he shrugged as he closed the window and pulled the curtains shut, “the wind must have pushed it open.”

“Now. Where were we?” Oliver turned around and approached her with an impish smile on his lips.

“You promised me dinner… and dessert... and then some more dessert.” she smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Finally, their lips met for a languid kiss that held so much promise for the rest of the night and all the days yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know and leave a little feedback (and Kudos of course…)  
Also you can find me on Twitter @NoDecaff4Me. Come say hi! Drop me a note - I’d love to hear from you.


End file.
